ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DuckTales (2016 TV series)
DuckTales is an American animated television series created by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones for Disney Junior. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1987 series of the same name. DuckTales was announced in February 2015 and premiered on August 5, 2016 with a 44-minute special entitled "Ducks in the Wild". The first season, which resumed on September 17, 2016, will consist of 21 twenty-two minute episodes and an additional 44-minute special.23 The series was renewed for a second season on March 14, 2016. Premise After not speaking to each other for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he asks Scrooge to watch his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie for the day. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby seek the truth behind their uncles' broken relationship and the mysterious disappearance of their mother Della Duck. Characters Kids and Adults * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz and Bobby Moynihan) - Huey, Dewey and Louie were given distinct appearances, voices and personalities - Huey is the eldest of the triplets and the smartest of the group, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt and cap; Dewey is the most adventurous, and wears a blue long-sleeved T-shirt; and Louie is the youngest of the trio and the most easygoing, who wears a green hooded top. Although all three are mischievous and sneaky around Donald, they are wide-eyed admirers of Scrooge's fortune and the legends of his adventures. Initially, the trio are sent to stay with Scrooge while Donald attends a job interview during the premiere episode, but after renewing his spirit for adventure (and Dewey accidentally wrecking their houseboat), the trio and Donald move in with him and accompany him on his new adventures. * Webby (voiced by Kate Micucci) - Webby is slightly older and smarter, with her character wearing a pink and purple sweater vest, a pink skirt, and a smaller hairbow on her right-side, while she is revealed to be an enthusiastic adventure fan and Clan McDuck historian who idolizes Donald Duck as one of the greatest adventurers of all time. * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by David Tennant) - Scrooge's background is slightly different. He is well known as a seasoned "adventure-capitalist", who used to conduct adventures with his nephew Donald joining him. However an incident occurred that led to an estrangement between the pair and Scrooge losing the spark for adventure. Ten years after this incident, Scrooge regains this spark when he is reunited with Donald and introduced to his grand-nephews for the first time. The reboot sees him wearing a red jacket with visible pockets and black cuffs and collar, as per his comic book appearance. * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Beck Bennett) - Launchpad works for Scrooge as his limo driver to begin with, before being placed in charge of piloting various craft besides planes. While his physical appearance is the same as his 1987 counterpart, he wears an outfit resembling that of private commercial pilots from the 40s/50s, including a baseball cap, a leather jacket with a fur lined collar, a green undershirt, and white slacks. * Mrs. Bentina Beakley (voiced by Toks Olagundoye) - her character is more down-to-earth than the other residents of McDuck Manor, often offering advice to Scrooge and the children, though takes offense at being treated as her employer's secretary. Her physical appearance is similar to her 1987 counterpart, though she has no hair pins, while she wears clothing similar to a nanny, and has an apron around her waist. In the premiere episode, she is protective of Webby, but later agrees to let her be a part of Scrooge's adventures towards the end of the episode. * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - Donald's appearance is significantly increased to involve him in the adventures of Scrooge and his nephews, which included changing a part of the background between him and his uncle. In the reboot, he and Scrooge used to adventure together, until an incident occurred that caused them to drift apart and not speak to each other for ten years. After Donald discovers his nephews plan to be alone to cause some mischief with their houseboat, Donald reluctantly reunites with Scrooge in order to get him to babysit his nephews. After a mishap leads him to becoming involved in a new adventure with Scrooge (and losing him his houseboat), Donald agrees to move in his family to McDuck Manor while still trying to maintain his independence. In addition to increasing his appearance in the cartoon, the reboot also sees him wearing a black sailor suit that he wears in many of the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics that the show is built upon. Cast Main * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Recurring * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt, a.k.a. * Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander Production Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones grew up watching the original series and had always wanted to develop an updated version for a newer generation. Youngberg said, "We're hoping that in thirty years, the kids who watch our show will then be bringing back the next version of DuckTales because they loved what we did so much."6 In May 2015, Terry McGovern, the original voice of Launchpad McQuack, stated in an interview that the entire voice cast from the original series would not be returning for the reboot, which made him "heartsick" at the news.7 The new voice cast for the series was revealed on December 16, 2016 in a video where they sing an a cappella version of the original theme song in promotion of the news.8910 The following May, Lin-Manuel Miranda was announced as the voice of Fenton Crackshell / Gizmoduck.11 The character was changed to being Latino due to Lin-Manuel's heritage and because Angones felt that there were not enough positive Latino superheroes.6 In June, more cast members, including Tony Anselmo reprising his role as Donald Duck, were announced,12and during the 2017 San Diego Comic Con, Disney announced that Darkwing Duck would also make an appearance in the TV series.13 The art style of the show is heavily influenced not just by Carl Barks' original Uncle Scrooge comics, but also some of Barks' paintings.141 The theme song, written by Mark Muellerfor the 1987 series, was re-recorded for the 2017 reboot.15 It was arranged by Michael “Smidi” Smithand and TJ Stafford and sung by Felicia Barton. Development Writing Voices Animation Music Gallery Characters DT2017 - Webby Vanderquack.png Huey_Ducktales.png Dewey_Ducktales.png Louie_Ducktales.png DT2017_Scrooge_McDuck.png Launchpad_reboot.png Beakley_reboot.png DT2017_-_Donald_Duck.jpg Teasers Webby.jpg|Webby's Teaser for Episode 1 Huey.jpg|Huey's Teaser for Episode 2 Dewey.jpg|Dewey's Teaser for Episode 3 Louie.jpg|Louie's Teaser for Episode 4 Scrooge.jpg|Scrooge's Teaser for Episode 5 Launchpad.jpg|Launchpad's Teaser for Episode 6 Mrs. Beakley.jpg|Mrs. Beakley's Teaser for Episode 7 Donald Duck.jpg|Donald's Teaser for Episode 8 Category:Alternate Reality